Currently, for better use experience of drivers of different ages and different physical conditions, four-wheel motorized vehicle are mostly disposed with an angle adjustment mechanism between a front wheel stem and a body rack. The angle adjustment mechanism can be used by a driver to adjust the angle freely, so that every driver can hold the handle mounted on the front wheel stem when sitting on a seat to control the handle, meeting requirements of different users, and being convenient in use.
However, in the current four-wheel motorized vehicle, the two front wheels are generally fixedly connected to the front wheel stem directly, and when the front wheel stem is in a vertical state, the driver can normally control the driving direction of the two front wheels when rotating the front wheel stem to the left or the right. However, when the driver adjusts the front wheel stem to an angle through the angle adjustment mechanism, the front wheel stem assumes an inclined state with respect to that before the adjustment, so when the electric vehicle turns and the front wheel stem is rotated through the handle, the front wheel stem drives an axle of the two front wheels to swing, thus causing one of the two front wheels tilts with respect to the other one. The tilted front wheel cannot travel without leaving the ground, which has a great impact on the driving safety during turning, and the technology used in the current motorized vehicle is unable to solve the above problem.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.